Fontaine Fisheries (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Fontaine Fisheries is a retooled environment for BioShock 2 Multiplayer of Fontaine Fisheries from the first BioShock. Fontaine Fisheries was fishery managed in Neptune's Bounty, featuring a large freezer concealing smuggling operations. It is part of the Rapture Metro Pack. History As one of the major fisheries among Rapture, Fontaine Fisheries, owned by Frank Fontaine, produced many of the sea foods sold in the underwater city. It was also a front for Fontaine's smuggling operations and the entrance to the Smuggler's Hideout. It consisted of a large central warehouse and other storage and work areas. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Entrance The Entrance led from Neptune's Bounty to the Fisheries and the deliveries where sent here. There is a vending machine located here as well as various filing cabinets and crates. Paths from hear leads to the Warehouse, and a tunnel through a broken wall that leads to Deep Freeze. A broken hatch has fallen up on some crates, making a way to the Maintenance Tunnel.There is an ADAM Corpse in this location as well. Warehouse The Warehouse is the largest portion of the map and is the main workspace for all the workers at Fontaine Fisheries. There are two stories to this location, an upper and a lower level. The upper level has a Little Sister Vent and a Vending Machine. The lower level has a Machine Gun Turret. Central Control Central control was the location which most of the on floor direction was given. This area was the hub of control of the Fisheries. It has access to the Upper Warehouse as well as the Wharfmaster's Office. Office The Office (or Tariff and Excise Office) having been raided by Ryan's security forces (leaded by Security Chief Sullivan) is now home for seized material and evidence of smuggling operations by the Fisheries. It has a several desks, crates of evidence and jail cells (one of them filled with evidence), a locked interrogation room with a corpse in it. From this room is access to a small pipe room that leads to the Warehouse, and a stairway leading to Central Control. There is an ADAM Corpse in this location for Capture the Sister. Maintenance Tunnel This tunnel was used to quickly move from area to area as well as to maintain the area and move goods quickly. The tunnel leads from the Entrance to the Central Control. It's a key way to sneak into the Entrance to Capture Little Sisters. Deep Freeze This area was where most of the freshly caught or processed foods were kept fresh. The area is now in serious need of repair, having been over frozen by years of leaks. There is a Little Sister Vent here. There is also an ADAM Corpse here. Dry Storage The Dry Storage is a basic storage facility with freezers and crates and the main access door is from the warehouse. There is a vending machine, near a stairway leading to the warehouse, and a broken wall that leads to the office. This area in major disrepair is now home to several corpses, some of them are hanging from the ceiling. General Tips Vending Machine Locations *Upper Warehouse *Entrance, near the maintenance tunnel *Dry Storage, near the stairs *Deep Freeze, near the stairs Big Daddy Suit Locations *Upper Warehouse, near the Little Sister Vent *Entrance of the Fisheries, in the Corner *Office Control Points *Deep Freeze *Dry Storage *Warehouse Main Floor Little Sister Vents *Deep Freeze *Dry Storage *Warehouse Upper Floor Turrets *Warehouse Main Floor Behind the Scenes *Deep Freeze and Dry Storage have identical structures. *The Big Daddy can not in any way enter the Maintenance Tunnel because of his size and being unable to jump. ru:Рыбозавод Фонтейна (BioShock 2 Multiplayer) Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Rapture Metro Pack DLC Category:Walkthroughs